The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Fugitive
by Fierce Goddess
Summary: Immerse yourself in The Legend of Zelda as you dig deeper into Link's new adventure against all odds and fears to find an object only foretold to be true. Final Chapter up
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone just to let you know this is NOT MY FIC. i'm posting this for a friend (couragewisdompower, Nsider) and it is a good story, enjoy.**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Fugitive

-PROLOGUE--

"Ugh!" Link yelled as he was thrown against the wall of the Sacred Forest Meadow. He stood up and ran toward his opponent and slashed twice. His enemy stepped back, easily avoiding the blows and lunged it's mighty sword at Link. He held up his shield as the blade struck. The blow was excruciating, Link had never felt such power, it threw him across the grassy meadow and straight into a wooden log, snapping it. He lay there helpless as his opponent approached menacingly. Navi crept up the shadowy form, her light slowly revealed the extraordinary armor it had. She reached it's face to reveal what the foe was, the Fierce Deity!  
"Heh heh heh..."  
He took a step forward as Link recalled how he reached this point, and why it happened to him...

-CHAPTER I-

The sun crept through Link's room and into his eyes. He opened them and sat up in his bed, yawning. He looked over to see Navi asleep on his wooden table. He stood up and tapped the side of the table with his foot, waking Navi. Flying up beside Link, she stretched her wings.  
"Morning!"  
Link smiled and opened the door to his hut and walked outside. Running down the steps of his deck, he ran down a path with Navi not far behind. They both crossed the Yoru Bridge, above it's river. They finally reached a fenced area with a barn and house within. Link hopped over the fence and took the whistle he had tied around his neck off. Putting it to his mouth, he played a familiar melody known as Epona's Song. Almost immediately, Epona burst from the barn and galloped toward Link. Link unlocked the gate and mounted Epona. Looking back, he saw Mido, the elderly owner of Epona, walk out from the door of the house. Link waved at him as Epona took off.  
Link rode Epona across the bridge and back to his hut. Getting off Epona, Link and Navi went back inside. Link changed into his blue tunic to prepare for his day and walked outside. As he was tightening his belt, Navi dinged loudly. Link glanced up to find three Zora Officers at the foot of his steps. They were clothed in chrome plates and armor, awaiting Link. The first Zora ran up the steps and approached Link. It activated it's magical force field and jerked Link backwards and tumbling down the wooden steps into the dust. One of the Zoras pulled Link to his feet.  
"You're under arrest!" the Zora declared. Link struck the Zora with his elbow, knocking it back. Once out of the it's grip, he prepared his sword and shield. Link kicked one Zora as another began swiping at him. He dodged every blow and began over-powering the Zora with slashes of his own. The Zora Officer used it's fins to defend itself against Link's blade. During this quarrel, a Zora boomerang struck Link in the side of his face, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Review or suffer teh Cuccos o 


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again this is not my fic, i'm posting this for a friend.**

**Disclimer: Me and my friend both don't own The legend of Zelda. And i don't own this fic. **

* * *

-CHAPTER II-

Link awoke in the back of a wagon with his hands bound. He looked above and saw the Hyrule Castle towering over them. Link figured they were heading to the castle, but the wagon made a right turn on the path towards the castle. The wagon came to a halt and the Zora Officers dragged Link out. They led Link into a bunker and through a damp tunnel and finally down several stairs. The Zora Officer freed Link's hands and led him into a prison. "King Dragmire will decide your fate shortly."

As the Zora exited, he glared back at Link with blood-red eyes. That's what caught Link's attention, there was something wrong with these Zoras. Link knew that something terrible had happened, especially when he heard "KING Dragmire". "Princess Zelda is supposed to be in charge of Hyrule while her father was away, what happended?" Link questioned thoughtfully.

Link studied his cell closely, searching for a way to escape without alarming the Zora guard up the steps. As Link bent over to feel cracks in the floor, Navi turned and dinged. Link flipped around to see the guard thrust backwards down the steps, his weapons falling to the ground. A hooded human then came down the steps, approaching Link's cell. "Ganon has gained authority over Hyrule, Link. In doing this, the Triforce of Power has brainwashed the minds of the inhabitants of Hyrule. I will release you from this imprisonment if you can agree to help our land. This quest will test all your courage, and awaken all your inner fears."

Link pondered the words of this man. "How does he know my name?", Link thought.

He chose to trust him, and to free Hyrule from darkness again. He nodded, knowing that he's the only one to aid Hyrule once again. With that, the man help up his hand and clenched it into a fist. The door of the prison cell began creaking, and was ripped out by magic. Link stepped out of the cell and reached for his sword and shield that were hanging on the wall. When he placed them on his back and turned around, the man was gone.

Link quietly ran out of the bunker and noticed a Hylian soldier patrolling the area, and heading his way. Link climbed a grassy hill and continued on there, unnoticed. Going down the path, he found that it led to the Hyrule Market. There were several soldiers guarding the Market, so Link used caution. As he was approaching the entrance to the Market when he heard a Hylian Soldier running from behind him. Link sprinted towards an alley and dove into the shadows before anyone saw. He looked back and saw the Hylian Soldier running to the others, "What are you all doing?! Lord Dragmire is about to start the process! Put these on, quick!"

He quickly handed out black cloaks to all the guards, who immediately put them on. Link wondered what they meant by the "process", but he ignored that and discovered vines growing on the Hyrule walls, leading to Hyrule Field. Link scaled the vines with ease and hopped to the other side of the wall and let go, falling into the moat below. He swam to the edge and came out in Hyrule Field. He began running across the field and heard an loud sound like thunder behind him. He turned around to see the towering castle with dark mist flooding out of the windows of the main tower. The sky began to darken and thunder clapped in the distance. The dark shadows were pouring over the castle walls, and soon began blanketing the fields of Hyrule. Link turned and ran as fast as he could away from the threat, but it was no use, the shadows reached Link, causing him tremendous pain. He fell to the ground and cried out, but his shout was not recognizable, for it sounded similar to that of a beast. Link had transformed into a wolf!

* * *

REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the next chapter. enjoy**

* * *

-CHAPTER III- 

The Royal guards were alarmed by the howl of Wolf Link so close to the castle, so a group of scouts were sent to investigate. Link saw them running out from the castle and fled into the nearby forest. A rainstorm had started, and Link's new fur was getting drenched by the downpour. He finally found a large cavern on the side of mountain and entered the darkness for shelter. As he explored the cave, he saw a light at the end. He turned a corner and saw the mysterious hooded man emerge from the shadows holding a torch. Startled, Wolf Link barked at the stranger. "It's alright Link, it's safe." Recognizing the man, wolf Link sat down on the hard ground of the cavern.

"Your new form may be necessary in your quest, Ganon has blanketed Hyrule with Twilight magic. All who enter will be affected by the spell, transforming into various beasts, in your case, a wolf. The journey that you will venture on this time will be beyond any you have encountered before. Your goal is to unlock the fourth Triforce piece."

Link was shocked at this objective, to discover a legendary item only found in myths. "I may have saved Hyrule from darkness before, but this...this could be an amazing chapter that will unlock the secrets to many legends." Link thought.

The man went on: "Heh, Ganon may not know this, but the fourth Triforce piece is inside Hyrule Castle! Before you can even reach his lair, you must wisely equip yourself. I advise starting off at Kakariko Graveyard, seek the Royal Family's guidance and they shall aid you."

Wolf Link slowly began to fall asleep within the cave with the pouring rain outside. The next morning, Link awoke and stretched. The man was no longer there, and the rain had stopped. He stepped down out of the cave and made his way to Kakariko. Avoiding the risk of entering the village in wolf form, Link discovered a shortcut that led straight to the graveyard. Once there, Link began sniffing the ground in search for the Royal Family grave. When he found the tombstone, he started digging in the dirt in front of it. As he dug, the patch of soil he was standing on collapsed, Link along with it. Wolf Link yipped as he fell into the darkness below and struck the ground with the dust. Getting to his feet, he continued through the grave.

Link came up to a dead end in the grave, on this wall that stopped his progress, there was a strange scent wolf Link picked up beyond the wall. This wasn't the end of the grave. As he was studying the wall, he failed to noticed green fog was filling the room. A voice echoed through the room, "I've been expecting you, Link."

Link turned to find the source of the voice, yet nothing could be seen through the dense mist sweeping through the room. "I see you're having a bit of trouble, no? I have something that will help you in your travels through the Twilight realm."

Behind Link, the wall that prevented him from going forward was pushed aside by an invisible force. Link could smell the presence of this spirit, but could not see it, so he simply followed his senses to where it was leading him. The voice returned: "You may have seen those dark cloaks worn by Royal Officers before, they are the key to counteracting the Twilight effect on you."

Now that Link thought of it, the mysterious stranger that has been helping him wore the same cloak as the two soldiers were given at Hyrule Market, that's how he has not transformed. In front of Link, there hung a black cloak on a wooden pole, with light from outside shining on it.

Wolf Link approached and took the edge of the cloak in his mouth and threw it over him. He then found himself down on his hands and knees, in human form! "This cloak will repel the Twilight magic that is blanketing the land. I bid you good luck on your quest, for it will be like none other, don't give into your fears..."

With that, Link was ready to begin his journey. He tied the cloak to him and climbed up out of the grave.

* * *

**Review please! my friend likes getting reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad me, I havn't been updating, so sorry there's the next chapter**

* * *

-CHAPTER IV-

As Link departed, he noticed that one grave he stumbled upon seemed to have an odd glow around it, Link pulled the grave to the side and entered the tomb. He stepped through the eerie, damp dungeon were bones were scattered in every corner. Dense fog filled the grave to where Link lost vision completely from the smoke.

Through the silence, Link heard the swift sound of a blade. He quickly bent straight backwards as a sword broke through the smoke and skimmed past Link's face. Immediately he pulled his Hero's Sword from it's sheath, ready to battle this unknown attacker. Through the mist, two glaring red eyes appeared, charging for Link.

Responding fast, Link held his shield up high as a painful blow struck from above. In a second, his foe was already behind him, Link rolled forward as a blade slammed the floor where he had just been. Getting to his feet, Link took advantage of this moment to examine the attacker. Its form was the same as Link's; it wielded a shield and blade similar to Link's, and even wore a tunic like Link did; yet this tunic was of a black color. Slashing once, Link's foe attacked in the exact same form as he did, duplicating him. Thinking the opponent would strike, Link held up his shield, but felt no attack. Link glanced at what the shadowy form of himself was doing, to find that it had held it's shield up just as Link did. Defeating this foe would be no simple task, for it followed Link's every move.

As Link took every swipe of the sword, he thoughtfully wondered how he was going to slay this Dark Link. Link then remembered the Mysterious Man's words echoing through his mind: "This quest will test all your courage, and awaken all your inner fears."

Lost in the thoughts of the man's words, dark Link clashed with Link's sword, knocking it out of Link's hands and into the endless fog. Using both hands to clutch his shield, Link bashed all of dark Link's attacks, but he was overpowered. Though Link didn't give in, with one hand, Link lunged directly into dark Link, throwing him backwards. Leaving his shield, Link ran through the mist desperately searching for his weapon.

Within several seconds, dark Link was up again and charging for Link, sword and shield still in hand. Hearing dark Link approaching from behind, Link spun around to see dark Link bursting out of the shadows. In a swift blow, Link met his fist with dark Link, knocking him back, giving Link more time.

After struggling through the smoke, Link stepped on a sharp object, lifting his foot, he saw his Hero's Sword! As he picked it up, dark Link was getting to his feet to attack him once more. Link grinned briefly and spun around, slamming the Hero's Sword directly into the stone floor, creating a series of cracks going through the ground. Neon light glowed from out of the cracks and spirits lifted from below the floor.

Link clutched the hilt of the Hero's Sword, but glanced over to see dark Link on his knees crying out. Through all the screams, rumbles and quakes, Link's vision slowly went to black as everything faded away.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter :D**

* * *

-CHAPTER V- 

Link awoke several minutes later and faintly opened his eyes. His sword was still pierced into the floor next to him. Getting to his feet, Link saw a black tunic lying on the floor where dark Link was, ashes surrounded the tunic, and indicating dark Link was no more. Link crouched down and held the tunic in his hands. Thinking it may turn out to be useful, Link put it on under his Twilight cloak and began to exit the grave.

He jumped up to climb out through the hole, but as he pulled himself out of the tomb, his cloak caught on the tombstone, pulling it off. Although the cloak was no longer around Link, he did not transform, this made Link realize that the tunic he obtained from dark Link's remains repelled the Twilight magic! This would help Link greatly, for he was now free of the burden of the cloak strapped around him. With that, he left the Graveyard, entering Kakariko Village.

Meanwhile, in the dark tower of Hyrule, heavy footsteps echoed down the halls as a menacing figure walked down a long corridor. He was dressed in a long, dark coat with odd and unique designs on it. Pushing two mighty doors open, the man stepped out on a balcony where a Hylian Officer sat, overlooking the kingdom of Hyrule.

"Did the Zoras arrest Link?", the man questioned. The officer closed his eyes, thinking of the reaction the man will have to his answer.

"Yes, but he has...disappeared. When you started the Twilight process, the soldiers on duty heard a howl from outside the walls, but found nothing." After there was no response, the officer turned his head to the man, who was fixed straight forward, but turned his head and glared right into the officer's eyes.

"I want him back. Send all of the troops of your legion to recover Link! Immediately the officer stood up.

"Yes, my lord!" With that, the officer pulled a horn from his belt and blew a long, loud blast. The sound of the horn summoned a full legion of troops of all shapes and sizes. The officer blew a different sound from the horn and the army stopped and turned toward the tower.

"Is this enough?" The officer asked as he grinned at the man. Examining the army, he responded: "Indeed."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I've forgot to update this ;; Here's the next chapter**

* * *

-CHAPTER VI-

As Link exited the graveyard, he saw that entire village had fallen under Twilight, with black particles floating upward through the air. As he stepped forward, he heard a rumble to his right. quickly looking over, he saw an armored Goron searching through the construction site, knocking over equipment. Link sprinted to several wooden boxes and hid there. Peeking over, he saw that the Goron was no longer at the construction site, but was continuing his search toward Link. Every chance he got, Link made his way further away from the Goron, making sure not to be noticed. When the Goron turned it's back, Link got to his feet and charged away, running on the top of the wooden roof of a nearby house. With a mighty leap, Link jumped from the first roof across to another rooftop, barely reaching. He took off from there and went up several steps and entered the bazaar.

Link slammed the door behind him, panting heavily. There was no shopkeeper behind the counter, so the village was obviously deserted due to the Twilight spell. He approached the counter and leaned over to pull two items from the shelves, a Red Potion and whip. Turning around, he saw the doorhandle begin to turn. Reacting fast, he leaped over the counter and crouched behind the shelves. The door was thrown open and the armored Goron entered. It's footsteps pounded the wood floor as it examined the area. Unable to locate Link, it grunted and left the bazaar. Link exhaled and got up, leaving through the back door. Departed the village, he ran down the steps so the Goron wouldn't see him. Outside, two enormous Darknuts were searching through the river. Link froze, making sure they hadn't seen him yet. He took slow and silent steps down the stairs and once he was down to Hyrule Field, he sprinted away. Without looking back, he ran with all his might across the field. He got far enough to Lon Lon Ranch and finally had to stop and catch his breath.

Looking back, he saw that the Darknuts were gone. With a long exhale, Link leaned against a nearby tree. Suddenly, one of the Darknuts slammed into the ground in front of Link in an extraordinary thud. The force knocked Link onto his back. Yet he quickly got to his feet and pulled his Hero's Sword from it's sheath and readied his shield. With a swift move, the Darknut leaped toward Link, blade at hand. Link lifted his sword up and blocked the creature's blow. Their battle raged on, clashing swords like thunder. As they fought, Link heard loud pounding behind him, he glanced back to find the second Darknut charging straight for Link with a mighty axe in it's hand.

With a sly backflip, Link kicked off of the Darknut behind him and lunged straight for the other. The force of Link's blow merely cracked the Darknut's armor. It slashed at Link's feet, but with a short jump, the sword skimmed underneath his boots and cut the tree outside of Lon Lon Ranch. Link rolled out of the way as the tree tumbled over. The Darknut was caught off-guard as the trunk slammed into it, knocking it's armor off. Link spun the hilt of his sword with this hand and jabbed the Darknut, slaying the foe.

Link placed the Hero's Sword back in the sheath as he remembered about the second Darknut. Looking over to see where it could be, he saw it running towards Hyrule Castle in fear. It must have seen the conflict, and will be reporting to it's "leader"...


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! D**

* * *

-CHAPTER VII- 

The Darknut ran down a long, stone corrider on a red carpet. He took a left turn and entered the throne room. Opening the doors, the prince of darkness himself sat on a long seat behind a large organ. The Darknut approached and removed it's helmet.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I have an urgent report! We encountered Link!"

Ganon stopped playing and rose his head. "Where is he?, he asked.

"L-Lord Dragmire, he slaughtered one of our Darknuts..." With that, Ganon was furious.

"I will not accept your failures, unleash the Deity to find Link, I no longer require him alive." He responded and continued echoing his notes down the halls.

As Link journeyed across Hyrule Field, a thought came to him. He reached to his neck to pull his whistle off, but he then remembered that he removed it earlier in the village. Link sat down and pondered how he could summon his horse, he pulled a blade of grass from the ground, and blew into it. He managed to strike several correct notes and play Epona's Song. Less than a minute later, Link heard the sound of hooves galloping towards him. Standing up, he saw Epona running to him. He patted her neck and mounted her, riding off into the distance.

Link rode Epona into Kokiri Forest, where the rich land was now a barren world of Twilight. Link dismounted Epona and entered the Lost Woods. Stumbling through the endless tunnels, Link finally exited the darkness, reaching the Sacred Forest Meadow. He stepped forward but a massive weapon struck the shield on his back, throwing him forward and into a rocky wall. Out of the shadows, a tall form emerged wielding a enormous blade. By the sight, Link figured the helix-shaped weapon was at least as long as him. Stunned, Link stood up with his Hero's Sword in his hand. They clashed swords as both warriors spun from and dodged every attack during the conflict. The opponent lunged it's mighty sword at Link. He held up his shield as the blade struck. The blow was excruciating, Link had never felt such power, it threw him across the grassy meadow and straight into a wooden log, snapping it. He lay there helpless as his opponent approached menacingly.

* * *

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

-CHAPTER VIII- 

"This is it. This is where it all began. This is where Hyrule's only hope will be tested."

The Fierce Deity held it's blade to the ground as a blue light emitted from it. The magical light caused several devastating lightning bolts from the sword. Some reflected off of the Meadow's walls, but one came straight for Link, who was still on the ground. The Triforce of Courage glowed in Link's left hand as he pointed his Hero's Sword right at the bolt, holding it's power back. The bolt was now sustained in midair, nearly touching the tip of Link's blade. With a deep cry, Link pointed his sword toward the Fierce Deity, throwing the magical bolt straight at him. The Fierce Deity aimed it's sword to where the bolt would strike, absorbing the bolt, and causing no damage.

Link jumped to his feet and took off into the Moblin-infested maze within the Meadow. The Deity pursued Link, but lost track of him. Running in circles, the Deity came face-to-face with a Moblin, who slammed it's mighty club into the ground, causing a shockwave of dust and rocks toward the Deity. He leaped in the air, but that did nothing, for the shockwave threw him backwards into the walls of the maze. Link was charging through the maze, avoiding any Moblins he could. When he reached the end of the labyrinth, an enormous Moblin stood in the way with a club larger than all of those before. Slamming it into the ground, it created a shockwave similar to the previous ones, but with much more force. Link pushed into the opposite wall as the shockwave, and continued that until he reached the Moblin itself. Jabbing it twice with this sword, Link took care of his enemy and charged forward in order to lose the Fierce Deity.

In this final large area, Link found a small tree stump near the northeast corner. On it, lay the Hero's Bow, a powerful long-ranged weapon Link could use later. As he turned from the stump, the Fierce Deity stood at the entrance, awaiting Link. Link pulled his sword out and glared into the Deity's eyes. As the Triforce of Courage glowed in his hand, Link charged the warrior. Meeting blades, they both engaged in combat, as Link never knew he was capable of. Slashing, spinning and dodging in extraordinary agility, both fighters suffered many wounds, yet neither backed down from the battle. Finally, Link reached for the Whip he had recovered earlier, and latched it onto Fierce Deity's ankle. With all of his might, he tossed Fierce Deity onto the high ledge of the Sacred Forest Meadow, banishing it to the resting place of the Forest Temple

Link dragged himself away, injured. Struggling, he pulled his Red Potion out and drank the full bottle. Suddenly, his pain departed. With that, Link continued through the maze once more and returned to Kokiri Forest, where Epona was waiting. He mounted her and rode off to his final destination, the Dark Tower of Ganon.

* * *

Review please! 


	9. Chapter 9

-CHAPTER IX-

As Link rode Epona to the gloomy tower of the King of Thieves, a rain storm had started, and was drenching Link and his steed. He led Epona to the small area of land before Gerudo Valley. Pulling some supplies from Epona's saddle, he constructed a shelter in front of a cavern in the mountain side. Epona stood under the tall shelter as Link laid back in the cavern, waiting until morning to continue on. He slowly drifted off and slept on the hard, rocky wall. "Link." Link lunged forward and yanked his blade from the sheath, pointing towards the unknown voice. Out of the shadows, the Mysterious Man emerged. Reconizing him, Link lowered his weapon. "I've spoken with the Hylian Ancestors, and they have entrusted me with the location of where the fourth Triforce piece may be concealed.

The man crouched down and laid a piece of cloth down on the rocks. He began drawing a small form of the schematics of Ganon's castle. On one corner of the lower chambers, he sketched out a hidden passage leading to what looked like a small room. Link studied the diagram closely, but when he looked up, the man was no longer there. He tucked the cloth into his pack and fell back asleep.

When he awoke, it was morning, with no storm clouds in sight. He hopped onto Epona and they galloped to Hyrule Castle. He dismounted Epona as he stood before the massive walls, tying a thick rope onto an arrow, Link shot it from his Hero's Bow over the castle's walls and climbed over. He landed down on the ground below where he found several Hylian Guards surrounding him. His entrance had not gone unnoticed. He pulled his shield out and bashed all of the soldiers with it, trying to avoid slaying the helpless soldiers under Ganon's spell. He continued to the castle of Ganon, where dark clouds circled the tall tower. He approached the fortress, but a pool of bubbling lava stopped him in his tracks.

Link closed his eyes, in deep thought of how he was going to get across. He began to focus all of his strength into his courage, his Triforce glowed brightly like never before. Link squeezed his hand into a fist and held it up. All his power was departing from him, being sacrificed into the Triforce. In a flash, Link's amazing gift teleported him from one side of the fiery lava and to the front of the tower entrance. Gasping, he fell to the ground, trying to regain his strength. He then struggled to get up and entered. Running up the flights of stairs, Link made his way through the interior of the castle until he finally reached a long red carpet, which would lead to the throne room of the prince of darkness. Climbing up the steps, Link reached for the handle and pulled the enormous door open and went inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading this**

* * *

-CHAPTER X-

As Link stepped into the massive throne room of Ganon, he stood in awe of the tall iron pillars supporting the entrance and the dark red carpet rolling down the center of the once-royal room. At the end of the carpet stood Ganon, towering over the golden throne. His arms were crossed and his usual brown cape was no longer on him, but hung over the back of the throne. Shining golden bracelets reflected on his wrists, while odd markings were spread across his tight garment.

In a flash, Ganon's Triforce blinked from his hand and Princess Zelda suddenly appeared near him. Link rushed toward her yet stopped himself when he noticed an odd glow was emitting from her, pointing out that she was in some sort of magical prison. He fixed his gaze back on Ganon, pulling his sword out. Link slammed the tip of his blade into the ground as his Triforce of Courage glowed. Startled, Princess Zelda looked at her own hand as her Triforce of Wisdom began to glow as well. Both turned to Ganon, who turned his hand over to see his own Triforce of Power shining. He grinned in evil delight, "Finally".

Link could no longer keep his patience, he charged for Ganon, but before reaching him, he spun around, causing a magical wave from his sword. The attack caused Ganon to lose his feet from under him, tossing him to the ground. With a grunt, he pulled himself from the ground and began floating away from Link. He turned his back, seeming to be charging some sort of blast to where Link couldn't see. Unexpectedly, he spun around and held up his forearm, where a violet shield appeared and fired a black-colored sphere toward Link. Swinging his weapon, Link struck the ball of black magic, reflecting it right back towards the ceiling above Ganon. It struck the structure and bounced straight downward at Ganon. With a frightened look, the sphere struck him, sending him through the ground and several floors below. Link ran towards the hole made by Ganon's fall, but stopped once more to look at Zelda, who stood helpless behind a magic spell. With that, Link turned from her and dropped down into the darkness where Ganon awaited.

As Link reached the floor that had ended Ganon's fall, he saw the Mysterious Man in the room searching for the hidden chamber! The sight of the man confused Link and Ganon, yet did not end their conflict. Link pulled his Hero's Bow out and fired an arrow projectile directly at Ganon, who cried in pain as it struck his leg. Link took advantage of the moment and dashed to help the Mysterious Man. They both felt along the wall, looking for anything out of place that would lead to the chamber. Link came across a brick that seemed to have a very small Sheikah symbol on it, he etched out the clay around it and pulled the brick out, finding a handle behind it. He took hold of the handle and pulled a section of the wall all the way out and set it to the side.

Inside there was only darkness, yet from the light outside the small chamber, Link saw a dusty table with a small chest on top. Reaching for the box, he flipped the latches off and lifted the lid to gaze within. Inside there lay a gold triangle, but as Link reached for it, the Triforce piece disappeared and left a trail of dust leading to the Mysterious Man, where the triangle softly rested in his hand. Startled, he studied the amazing gold shape, forming a perfect triangle in his hand. Link and the man met eyes, and then turned to Ganon, both grinned at each other and made their way to battle the wizard.

The Mysterious Man and Link both rushed up and combined the fourth Triforce and the Hero's Sword. Together, an extraordinary magical beam projected from the combination of the two and struck Ganon, who screamed in torment. He fell to his knees as bolts of electricity flowed through him, but quickly jabbed his fist towards the two heroes, creating a devastating sphere of dark magic at them. The impact was sent through Link's sword and reached him, throwing him back, as well as striking the Mysterious Man's hand, who fell backwards with Link, knocking his hood off.

Link stared in shock, he did not recognize the identity of the man from under his hood, yet felt he somehow looked familiar. "You!!", Ganon roared. He charged for the man lunging towards him with glowing magic strengthen his arm, ready for a punch. Acting fast, Link got a quick idea and tore his Twilight tunic from him. Almost immediately, fur began growing from his arms and his ears started to lengthen. He cried out as the form of a wolf engulfed him from the Twilight "curse".

Before Ganon reached the man, Link snarled and rushed toward him. With a leap, he dug his claws into Ganon and dragged him to the ground. Recovering, the Mysterious Man held his fist at Ganon, using the Triforce to suspend him in time as Link watched. Ganon cried out as he slowly crumbled away into oblivion. Startled, Link and the man both returned their gaze to the fourth Triforce piece on his hand, it was the Triforce of Time!

Not long after, the black particles scattered throughout the land of Hyrule were slowly departing as the effect of the Twilight magic was breaking away due to the defeat of Ganon. As this happened, Wolf Link transformed as well, the ragged fur and sharp claws shrunk back into the form of Link, wearing his original blue tunic. Link and the man both returned to the main throne room and approached the imprisoned Princess Zelda. With a swift jab, the man flashed his hand at the magical prison and it was gone instantly, like it had never been. Princess Zelda rushed toward the man and held him in her arms. "Father, you're back!" she said as a tear ran down her face.

Link stood shocked, this man was King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule! The king replied to Zelda, "Yes, Zelda. I'm home now. I had embarked on travels away from Hyrule, yet came across Ganon and learned what he was up to. I remembered our Hylian Hero, Link, and came to request assistance from him." Both Zelda and the king turned to Link, who simply smiled as they thanked him.

As the land was slowly returning to normal, Link gazed out a window of Hryule Castle and noticed that at a far corner of the kingdom, black particles still floated upwards. He looked back to see that the king and Zelda were not watching, and jumped out the window, landing right next to Epona who had remained outside the walls. He mounted her and she galloped to the final portion of Twilight, but stopped right before entering the wall of magic. Link climbed down from her and ran into it, once more becoming a wolf.

Bolting across the grassy plains with amazing canine agility, Link stood on a tall mountain top and gave one last, long howl.

The End

* * *

**This isn't the end, I will be posting the sequel to this fic in a few days, so be on the lookout **


End file.
